


Передоз

by GeniusJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusJ/pseuds/GeniusJ
Summary: Хандзо всегда говорил: «Твои тусовки ничем хорошим не кончатся». Но он даже не подозревал, насколько окажется прав и как сильно об этом пожалеет.





	Передоз

Здесь так темно и холодно. Так одиноко и тоскливо. Внутри все холодеет, дрожит в кошмарном предвкушении. Тело отчаянно борется, пытаясь вывести мерзкую дрянь, которая оказалась внутри. Едкая белая дрянь, что растворилась на такой нежной слизистой носа. Внутри еще все горит, будто он вдохнул не порошок, а само пламя. Кожа непривычно бледная, руки дрожат и не слушаются. Телефон лежит рядом, на полу. На экране диалог «Хандзо» и недописанное сообщение.

«Вот и все, б..»

 

Здесь так холодно и так одиноко. На съемной квартире в центре Токио, прямо в элитной многоэтажке, где женщина на ресепшне приветливо улыбается и отдает ключи от квартиры, желая приятного вечера, предлагая еду из ресторана на втором этаже. Центр огромного мегаполиса, где живут миллионы людей молодых и старых, тех, кто еще только ползает по полу, бодро ходит на своих двоих, или же еле шаркает с тростью. Так много людей вокруг, но все равно так одиноко. Будто в другом мире, в параллельной вселенной, пустой, тоскливой, темной.

Одежда насквозь мокрая, в дорогих кроссовках вода. Да она везде — ванна уже наполнилась ледяной водой. Он просто пытался привести себя в чувства. Но холодный душ не помог. С крашенных волос стекают зеленоватые струйки. Боже, как же был зол отец, когда младший сын явился с зелеными волосами. А сейчас... Что он скажет, когда младшего найдут? Если найдут.

После десятка побегов из дома, после всех скандалов и криков. Что, если они решат, что мальчишка окончательно сбежал из дома, прихватив с собой кругленькую сумму? Что, если мать поплачет и перестанет, сменив тоску на гнев, заразившись от брата и отца? Что если... Что, если все его забудут. Весь этот огромный чертов клан, вся семья, все друзья. Что, если все в этом огромном, переполненным людьми, мире забудут о нем?

Сердце охватывает тревога, страх, ужас. Он здесь совсем один. В своей пустой холодной квартире, в переполненной ванной. Из носа тонкой струйкой медленно и неторопливо на грудь падают алые капли крови. На глаза падают зеленые пряди. Сначала это было забавно.

Просто шумные тусовки, вечеринки. Куча друзей, подруг, любовников и любовниц. Он не был избирателен в связях — если ты из «элиты», значит достоин его внимания.

«И чем гаже, тем лучше» — говорил всегда брат, наблюдая за всем этим отребьем, что вертелось в кругу друзей его глупого младшего брата.

 

«Один неверный шаг, и все они тебя предадут»

Сколько же ссор было по этому поводу. Сколько криков, скандалов, сломанных вещей, драк. Порой, даже десяток охранников в родной Ханамуре не могли разнять дерущихся братьев. Ханамура. А дома сейчас, наверное, очень тепло. Мама заваривает чай по всем традициям, отец курит трубку на террасе на заднем дворе, неспешно беседуя со старым другом, а брат наверняка снова доводит себя тренировками.

Очередной вдох дается с трудом. Голова падает на грудь.

«Ну же, дыши»

 

Вдох дается все тяжелее и тяжелее, пальцы перестают дрожать. Вот и все, да? Это все, конец, финиш. Финита ля комедия. Наверное, будь брат рядом, сказал бы что-то вроде: «долетался, Воробей».

Где-то далеко слышится шум, чьи-то голоса. Наверное, компания пьяных друзей шумно отправляется в квартиру, чтобы продолжить свои развлечения. Друзья. А где сейчас все те, кто так гордо звал себя Его друзьями? Еще десять минут назад, когда тело еще слушалось, он пытался звонить им. Юко занята, Тоичи даже не поднял трубку. Им всем наплевать. Всегда найдутся дела поважнее. И, почему-то, мысль об этом доходит только сейчас, хотя брат говорил об этом уже не первый год. Он пытался объяснить. Он пытался предупредить. Он пытался спасти.

«Один неверный шаг, и все они тебя предадут»

 

Он был прав. Как и всегда.

«Отец будет в ярости»

«Отцу это не понравится»

«Клан будет против»

«Они тебя предадут»

«Твои тусовки добром не кончатся»

— Хандзо.. — губы едва шевелятся, и идиот в ледяной ванне не узнает собственный голос. Хриплый, надломленный, отдаленный. Забавно. Скажи ему кто еще сегодня утром, что последнее, что он произнесет — имя старшего брата, рассмеялся бы в лицо. Они никогда не ладили.

Где-то рядом замельтешили странные образы. Будто в соседней комнате зажегся свет, будто дверь в ванную распахнулась. Будто кто-то вошел. Он отчетливо чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за шкирку и как котенка выволакивает на пол. Пятки, едва перевалившись через бортик ванной, ударяются об холодный кафель. Вода, стекающая с мокрой одежды, заливает дорогой смартфон.

— Гендзи! — сильная ладонь стучит по бледным щекам, но зеленоволосая голова лишь безвольно болтается. — Чертов идиот, что же ты наделал, — Хандзо, сев на пол, подтаскивает брата к себе, обнимает поперек туловища, спиной прижимая к своей груди. А второй рукой тянется за телефоном в кармане брюк. Служба спасения. Приятный женский голос спрашивает «что случилось?».

«Пиздец»

 

Но Шимада слишком воспитан, чтобы так ответить, потому лишь диктует адрес, говоря, что нужна скорая и как можно скорее. Достаточно всего одного слова: «передоз».

— Гендзи, — телефон швыряется на пол, старший обнимает безвольное тело и тычется носом в зеленую макушку. — Что же ты наделал, — он зажмуривается, тихо рыча.

Столько лет он ходил по пятам за своим младшим братом, каждый раз вовремя ловил его за шкирку, не давая упасть, закрывал от бродячих псов и пускал спать рядом, когда начиналась гроза. Он все время был рядом, уберегал от гнева отца, прикрывал, выгораживал перед кланом, считая, что уж лучше они снова подерутся, чем клан решит наказать непокорного юнца по-своему. Но он не смог. Не уберег, не доглядел. И к чему это привело?

— Дыши, мать твою, — хриплым шепотом прямо в мокрую макушку, от которой так знакомо, так по-родному, пахнет лавандой. — Дыши, Гендзи. Я рядом, я здесь. Только дыши, пожалуйста. Просто дыши.


End file.
